The Vampire's Lover
by Roxy Yagami
Summary: How does the dark and mysterious Zero Kiryu spend time with his lover? *Intensely romantic*
1. Chapter 1

**A tragic romance- a vampire living a life despising what he is, falls for an un-extraordianry human. Hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: Matsuri Hino created my lover- not me. :]**

"Zero?" He was stepping closer to me, backing me into a corner. Literally. My hands hit the flat wall first, and then my whole body was pressed to the cold wood. My palms were slick with sweat, and my heart was pounding in my chest. Not signs of fear, of course. Only unsated desires.

"Yes?" His voice wrapped around me like silk. Deep, sweet, sexy silk. He took another step forward, so that he was standing with less than a foot between us. He towered over me. I gasped quietly as he smacked both hands against the wall, on either side of my head. He leaned down, and his face was only inches from mine. His hair was hanging over his eyes, but through it I could see chalky blue staring at me. I watched them as they traced down my face in a straight line from my eyes to my lips, and then again to my eyes. They repeated the course twice. And then they closed.

I jerked my hand to his face, caressing his cheek, trying to make the blue come back. His eyes opened and my heart sped in my chest. Then he lowered his hand and grabbed mine, but left it on his cheek. A low sound, similar to a growl, escaped his lips and he positioned himself so that their was less than an inch between his body and mine. I looked up at him, and he was smirking. Then he moved again.

Before I had time to think, I felt his cool lips pressing hard against my mouth. My hand was no longer caressing his cheek, but instead was clinging to the back of his hair. My other held onto his neck and he pushed me hard against the wall, but I didn't feel if it hurt. All I could see, taste, feel- everything was him. Zero. _Zero._

I knew that he naturally should feel cold to me, being a vampire and all, but now he felt more like fire than ice. But, slowly, the fire simmered into a softer warmth, and both my hands lowered to rest on the back of his neck. His kiss was less forceful on my lips, and soon his lips began tracing soft patterns on my cheek, my neck, sending chills down my arms.

My neck. I tried to hide the fact that my body had gone rigid, but of course Zero had already noticed. Slowly, he slid his hands from the wall to my shoulders, and then caressingly down my arms until his fingers were interlocking with mine. He pulled my hands to his chest, and I could feel the muscles flex beneath my fingers as he breathed in and out. He pressed his lips lightly against my jaw, and then worked his way up to my cheek, and then my lips again.

Once, I might have flinched at his mouth on my jaw, but I had learned. Obviously, Zero had improved his resistance skills as well. And yet I could sense his wants emerging as he kissed me. His yearning for my blood was obvious to me now, as he pressed me harder against the wall. He was trying so hard to resist it though, and that made me feel a sharp pang of guilt in my chest. Stupid vampire.

"Zero," I whispered, pushing slightly against his chest. "Stop. I'm not an idiot you know. Here," My voice slowly trailed off and I arched back my head, revealing a larger area of my neck.

"You shouldn't give into me so easily. I could have waited longer. I'm such a monster to do this to you." But as he said it his lips were already at my neck, the breath from his words tickling my bare skin. I closed my eyes and waited, then was struck by a sharp pain, razor sharp fangs piercing my skin. I almost cried out, but bit my cheek. The pain only lasted for a moment, and then I felt the usual sensation of having my blood drained.

I found it repulsive, of course, but for Zero he had no choice. And I had gotten used to it by now. In fact sometimes, it felt like it held just as much compassion as his kisses.

"Z-Zer," I was becoming slightly more disoriented than I usually did, and I was having trouble getting his name out. Zero groaned contentedly, and I felt hot liquid roll down my neck, staining my shirt.

"Z-Zero s-stop, ple-please..." His head jerked and a loud piercing screech filled the room. The screeching continued, and my brain searched for the noise as the room around me dimmed. Finally realization hit me- the sound was coming from me. I looked up and my brain filled for a few moments with a piercing cloudy blue. Then it went black.

**reviews are fun! please write them! :]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter! I hope you like it. It is unfortunately less romantic, but please review!!**

**DISCLAIMER: again... this vision of perfection is not my creation.**

When I woke up, my thoughts were cloudy, and my vision was just as blurred. After a moment of trying to remember where I was, and what had happened, I felt my blood pulsing strongly at my neck. My fingers flew to the spot and gingerly fluttered over two small slits right under my jaw. I suddenly remembered- Zero.

"Zero!" My body jerked forward, but I was caught by two strong arms pulling my back down. Fully aware and awake now, I tried to take in my surroundings. I was on the floor in a dark bedroom- mine- lying in Zero's lap. My head was cradled against his chest, and his was covered in a rusty, metallic scent. The smell of my blood. I shuddered, and his arms tightened around me, almost uncomfortably.

I looked up at Zero's face, tight and blank, concealing any emotion. Sighing, I lifted my arms and wrapped them lightly around his neck, giving myself enough leverage that I could sit up straight. I let my eyelids fall shut again, but this time I lifted my chin so that I could press my lips lightly against Zero's jaw.

"No," he said firmly, removing my hands from his neck as my eyes fluttered open. "I took too much. You could've... you could've..." He mouth twisted into a painful grimace and his hand curled tightly into a fist against my back.

"Shh," I said, twisting so that I could wrap my arms around his waist. He circled my in his arms, so that two hard fists were on either side of my stomach. His expression was tormented, and I laid my head against his chest again, closing my eyes and wishing to return to my happy, dreamless sleep rather than watch him suffer.

"I hate doing this to you," he growled, more to himself than to me. "I hate myself for it. No, not hate. I loathe myself. I should die for all the pain I've caused you."

"Don't even say that!" I pushed away from him and scrambled to my feet, facing him defiantly. "I'm perfectly healthy,and I've never been happier than when I'm with you, Zero. Look at me. I'm unharmed."

"How," he seethed. "How can you feel the scars forming on your throat and tell me you are unharmed. How can you smell the blood on both our clothes and still say that with a straight face."

I was taken aback for a moment, trying to find the words to answer. I found nothing. He was right- I smelled the blood, my blood, and I could feel the wound; and yet I was unharmed. If anything, the thought that it was my blood flowing through his veins, my blood keeping him from insanity, from falling to level E, was a thought that did more help than it did harm.

"Because," I said finally. "I love you." His eyes widened only the slightest fraction of an inch, but I saw it. Both of us were shocked by the sound of the words that had just escaped my lips. Words that we had both uttered many times before, but never in such a plain, matter-of-factly way as I just had.

His eyes closed and he dropped his his. "That only makes my sins all the more unforgivable. I'm using you, I'm-" I cupped my palm over his mouth, cutting him off.

"Maybe I like being used," I whispered, dropping to the floor so that I was kneeling in front of him. He raised his head and glared at me. I smiled playfully, happy that he understood my bantering, even if he didn't appreciate it.

"The point is," I continued, gripping his face between my hands. "That I don't care. I've accepted it so... why can't you?"

His pale eyes softened as they stared into mine. I bit my lip, waiting. Then his arms slid around my back, pulling me closer to him, holding me in a secure embrace. He put his lips to my ear, and his breath tickled my skin as he spoke.

"I'm not the kind of creature that you should so easily accept. But," he said before I could interupt, "I'm leaving yoou with no choice. I love you. I hate myself when I'm around you, and yet I can't seem to find the self control to stay away. And somehow, as unworthy of even your _acceptance _as I am, you say you love me too."

"Not my smartest move, huh," I whispered back, somehwat stunned at the amount of words leaving his lips, as well as the words themselves. He almost smiled.

"No, it wasn't." And then he pressed his lips to mine, lightly at first, and them more intensely. My eyes closed and I melted into his kiss as out bodies intertwined with each other. I tried to hold onto him, to pull him closer, although there was no room left between us. But I felt him slipping.

I gripped his hair and pulled him closer, though there was nowhere left to go. Every part of my body was touchin him. _Was _him. He was a part of me now. And yet he was disappearing. Suddenly, I felt him leave completely, and my eyes flew open, searching wildly in the darkness for something I knew was no longer there. All there was was a faint, and rapidly disappearing cloud of gray smoke, flying in the air between me and the window.

And so, sitting alone in a room only lit by the light of the slowly ascending sun, surrounded by the stench of my drying blood, I put my head in my hands and wept.

**kind of intense, right?? admittedly, I think I personally prefer chapter 1, but I hope you like this one as well!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it kind of took a while! I gave her a name just for... well i guess I can't really recall you're pen name at the moment.. my apologies!! Please enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: this masterpiece of magnificence is, unfortunately, not mine to take credit for. ^.^**

"Serena." I ignored the bell-chime voice as it said my name, _again_, through exasperatedly clenched teeth. I could picture her face in my mind- jaw tight with frustration, long golden blonde hair pulled into a messy bun, arms crossed angry in front of her large chest. Finally realizing that I wasn't going to respond, the girl pushed a plate of sliced oranges beside my elbow.

"You have to eat, Rena."

Her voice carried both worry and desperation. I turned my head away from the food, reverting my gaze back to the book that I was pretending to read.

"You eat it, Emi," I said, a little too harshly. "You need to gain some weight anyway. You're much too skinny." I shifted my eyes enough to see the weak smile that appeared on her lips.

"You haven't eaten in three days." Emi rested a hand hesitantly on my shoulder. I didn't shake it off this time, as I had numerous times before in the past three days. The days since Zero abandoned me in my blood soaked bedroom.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly. "I don't know what he was thinking. He's and idiot if he doesn't come back."

I closed my eyes tightly, fighting the hot moisture that was again fighting to leak through my long lashes. "He's not coming back." My voice was so soft that I wasn't sure if Emi had heard, but I didn't dare try to speak again. There was a desperate sob emerging in my throat.

Emi rubbed my back consolingly, whispering words of malice against Zero. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore, and a desperate cry slipped through my lips as the hot tears began flowing quickly down my face.

"Don't," I sobbed, covering my eyes with my palms. "Zero isn't...any of those.. things...that you said. I lo- I..." _I love him,_ I wanted to say, but the words were cut off by my crying. Emi sighed exasperatedly, but continued to run her long, slender fingers across my shoulders.

Soon my tears stopped flowing, and I bit the inside of my cheek hard so that I would stop sobbing. After a minute I could taste blood. My hands were still at my eyes, but now they were clenched into fists. _I'm pathetic. No wonder Zero left. _

Inhaling a deep breath, I took my hands away from my eyes and reached one out to grab an apple slice. I could feel Emi smiley thankfully at my back, but I didn't turn to return it.

That night I stayed up long after Emi had fallen fallen asleep across the hall, staring out the window at the never ending darkness. I felt miserable, worried, angry, pathetic, frustrated- and my head pounded with the force of all my swirling emotions. My eyes still gazed longingly out the window as I ignored the increasing ache in my head.

I stared at the starless night for a while longer, until a cool breeze blowing from the open window made me shiver, and I finally climbed into my bed with a sigh. But I kept the window open, just incase.

I don't know how long I slept before I was awoken by a sudden loud thud, and then a crash. I wasn't given a chance to orient myself before I was being jerked out of my bed, and flung violently against the wall opposite my window. I let out a screech of pain as my head slammed hard into the wall behind me.

The two cold hands were winding themselves around my arms, gripping them firmly. I screamed again, but it was muffled by a hand over my mouth. I jerked wildly, flailing my arms and legs, but the shadow who was holding my only stepped closer, pinning me to the wall with their body. I looked up to get a view of my attacker, and was hit by two pale, long slit eyes, hidden slightly behind shaggy, gray hair.

Zero.

**I hope you liked it!! Please oh please review my story! (from Up.. tehe ^.^)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I apologize for the slightly very large delay in my uploading. I hope you like this chapter! Hope its not too cheesy... ^.^**

**DISCLAIMER: mr. marvelous is, sadly, not mine to claim**

I stood frozen with my back pressed against the wall. My heart was fluttering wildly in my chest, and for a brief moment, I almost smiled. _Zero's back,_ I though joyously. Then I heard another crash, and he stiffened against me. My brain came back. _Yeah he's back. And he's trying to kill you._

Another crash had Zero whirling around so fast that I almost missed the motion. My hands balled into fists at my sides as I tried to reorient myself; assess the situation. So Zero was back, but he had apparently brought friends. Friends who didn't really sound all that friendly.

I was standing flat against a wall, facing his back which was centimeters away from my face. His hands were flared out and he was standing half-crouched in a sort of protective stance, but the throbbing in my head told me it meant nothing. But I couldn't help it. I was fighting the urge not to wrap my arms around him and kiss him, and cry, as I heard several loud thuds of feet hitting the floor. Zero took another step back and his hands curled into fists at his side. I heard him snarl angrily at whoever— or whatever— was standing in front of him now.

"Now, now, let's be rational Zero." I sucked in a sharp breath as I heard him speak. The man spoke in a calm, rational voice that sounded strangely familiar. Well not man actually, that I knew for sure. _Vampire._

"You of all people should know the desire her blood holds for us," the vampire continued. "And of course, as you've always told us—" I peered around Zero's back and saw the vampire's red eyes staring straight at me. "She's delicious."

In a split second, a dozen vampires were coming at us, fangs glistening hungrily, and hands outstretched. Zero shoved me hard towards the door, and I almost lost my balance. My hand caught the handle before I fell, and I turned to see Zero being bombarded by at least half a dozen vampires who looked— mad. I didn't know how else to describe the look of pure evil fury in their lifeless black eyes.

The rest were standing back a little, their eyes glinting with hunger, but their faces composed. They looked like a circle of leaders, the "important" vampires. Pure bloods. I tasted acid on my tongue as just the thought of them entered my mind.

Pure bloods were the vampires who did this to him. They made Zero– not a monster, never that. But they made him something he hates. He _loathes_. And I loathe them in return for doing that to him.

Zero began talking to them, hissing at the other vampires under his breath. I didn't try to see what they were saying, but I decided to use the opportunity to try and get out. My hand was still on the doorknob, and I twisted it slowly, pulling the door towards me. I'd never moved so slow before in my life.

But I was stupid to think that the pure bloods wouldn't notice me. I flung the door open at the exact same moment that they threw themselves at me. I was bombarded by bodies. Starving and vicious bodies reaching for me with hands that seemed more like claws at this point in time. I threw my hands up in front of my face to shield me, but I knew it was over.

_Goodbye, Zero._

The seconds seemed like they were going on and on. I guess you could say I wanted my death to hurry to _me_. No... I just didn't want it drawn out. And yet, the seconds stretched on, and on, and _on_! I could hear them grunting with effort, hissing in the back of their throats. I risked peeking through the space between my elbows— and surprise had my sucking in air through tightly clenched teeth.

He was protecting me. My arms fell lankly to my sides as I watched him fling the creatures down before him. One received his foot in their stomach, while another was punched directly in the nose. I cringed at the smell of blood. The pure bloods were scattered across the floor, and the tall pale man in front of my was breathing heavily.

I slid to the floor as tears sprang into my eyes. I heard myself sobbing but I couldn't stop. I was safe now. My fear could flow. I let it.

I hardly noticed when soft, strong arms wrapped around me, cradling me against his chest. I sobbed into it, soaking his shirt. I didn't care though. He deserved this. He had made me a pathetic wimp I he would watch the consequences run their course. After a while of sitting and crying I was able to speak.

"Why did you come back?" My voice sounded hoarse, and I choked on my words. "No... why did you _leave_? Zero why did you do this to me, look at me, I—" I choked back another sob but I couldn't stop the fresh tears that rolled down my cheeks.

"Don't cry." he whispered, his voice right at my ear. I shivered as his breath caressed my skin, sweeter than chocolate. He sounded awkward though, not used to tears. My poor baby. "Don't cry. I'm sorry. I left because I had to. They were tracking me, they want me back at the Academy and they want— Serena I've hurt you. I should die for doing that. Not that I shouldn't die anyway, for existing at all." His hand curled into a fist on my back.

"Shh, no, no don't think like that. Idiot." I sighed and pressed my hand to his cheek, feeling the tightness of his skin over his jaw there. I pulled his face close to mine and the muscles relaxed... a little. We just sat like that for a while, wrapped in an awkward embrace in the middle of a would-be place of murder.

That didn't last long. After several moments of stillness, Zero closed the last few centimeters between us and brought his lips to mine, softly. But then He lips became rougher, his kiss more intense. My other hand came up and now both were wrapped around his neck, pulling my closer to his. I had to be closer.

Zero and I were intertwined, locked in a passionate kiss that I hoped would last forever. But of course, I didn't. Because that was right when Emi came in.

**reviewww and zero will bite youuu ;] .... naw just kidding, only if you want him to :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay drama! Haha... I desire your happiness, so please enjoy! It's a bit short...**

**DISCLAIMER: my love whom i shall one day marry belongs, sadly, to his creator and not i...**

"SERENA!" Zero and I flew apart as she screamed my name. My best friend flung herself between us, sending her wildly curly black hair flying out spastically around her. She took a protective stance in front of where a was sitting red faced on the floor, and I tried not to think of the irony there. Because she was trying to protect me from the man who had just saved my life.

Zero was now standing up straight, his face rigid. He wasn't blushing, though I could feel that my whole face was burning red. I envied his uncanny ability to shield his emotions from the world at that moment. He took a short step in my direction and then stopped.

"You stay away from her you... you.. thing!" Emi screeched at him. He didn't so much as flinch. But I saw the hurt in his eyes.

"Emi, stop it," I whispered softly, pulling on her night gown. She knocked my hand away fiercely.

"No! Don't you even realize what just almost happened to you?! Rena he broke in to our _house_! He was going to kill you!"

_She doesn't understand, _I though helplessly. _And I cannot tell her_. I opened my mouth to try and explain to her, to get her to calm down, but Zero spoke first.

"No," he said, his voice surely containing every ounce of finality he could possibly muster. "You're Emi Misusaki. I am Zero Kiryu. You're the one who took my place here. But you will not take Serena from me."

Emi looked taken aback. _I _was taken aback. Did he really care so much for me? I wanted to rush to him, but controlled myself. Anything that set him off could trigger a reaction that I would never have Emi witness. She could not know that my angel was a vampire.

His eyes were steady slits of black in my dimly lit room, and they held Emi's gaze for a while. I was silent, mesmerized as well. So beautiful... I felt my blush retreating, and the heat began to well up in the rest of my body. Finally she blinked, and then with a sneer turned to leave the room.

"I hope you know what you're doing Rena," she said icily. And then she slammed the door and left. Zero stood with his back to me for a while and I watched his body move as he breathed. I tried not to think about Emi. I could talk to her tomorrow. But right now, Zero was here. He was back, and I didn't know how long it would last. So I intended to make the most of it.

Finally he turned to face me and I saw that his face was still a hard, emotionless mask. I stood up and put my hand to his face, caressing his cheek. I didn't like the stiffness of his jaw beneath my palm. I took a step closer and the closeness of our bodies sent my heart racing.

It took several more moments of silence, but then his muscles began to relax a little under my hand. I smiled and looked up into his eyes; my gaze was locked as soon as it met his. His eyes were piercing, more so than usual, though I couldn't put my finger on why.

There were a few more moments of awkward, silent staring before he finally closed the distance between us. He brought his mouth down roughly on mine and curled his arms around my waist. I put my arms around his neck and locked my fingers in his hair. His hands were fists against my back and were pulling me closer with painful strength, but I didn't notice the pain— all I could feel was the heat.

Yes, he would have to leave me again. I tried not to think about the realization, but every kiss, every caress, every seductive murmur in my ear was like that fact being burned into my thoughts. So yes, i would take advantage of this time. Because I knew that too soon my whole world would be taken from me _again_. And when you have no world to live in, why bother living at all?

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! hope it wasn't too melodramatic... Reviews are !**


	6. Chapter 6

**I apologize for the wait... But I hope you like it! I think I may have written it a tad bit on the depressing side :[ ... but oh well! :/**

**DISCLAIMER: This vision of absolute wonderfullness more perfect than chocolate does not *sob* belong to me**

I woke up feeling very warm, but the bare chest beneath my head felt cool. My eyelashes fluttered a little as they tried to remain open, but the dull light coming from my open window seemed a lot brighter than it probably was. A breeze blew in from my window, brushing strands of hair across my vision, and I instinctively curled closer to the body beside me.

"Ungh." The body groaned groggily as it shifted next to me.

"Oops," I whispered to myself. "Go back to sleep," I whispered again, talking now to Zero rather than to myself. He shook his head, eyes still squeezed shut, and several strands of shining hair fell to cover his eyes.

I couldn't help but giggle. He was so cute when he was sleeping. He actually seemed to be showing some emotion. Then the emotion changed. He looked like someone was torturing him, but agony's still an emotion right?

"Zero, wake up, wake up!" I shook him, terrified. The look on his face broke my heart, shattered it, a million times worse than when he left me. I shook him harder, tears coming to my eyes. I was surprised I hadn't run out of them yet, considering how much I had been balling lately.

Finally he groaned and blinked his eyes a little. I sighed, relieved and leaned back for a moment. "Are you alright? You looked like you were—" I gulped, unable to finish the sentence. He sat up on his elbows.

"Fine. Nightmare," he said through clenched teeth. I bit my lip nervously. Then he turned to face me, and I saw him smirk a little. What? I couldn't really see the humor.

"You look cute." He nodded towards my extra large Star Wars t-shirt, and I felt myself blushing.

"It's comfortable..." I mumbled, my blush deepening. He shook his head and then pulled me towards him. It felt awkward now, him holding me, us sharing my bed. I began to worry about when Emi was going to pop in again. Or more importantly, worrying about when Zero was going to go away again. I swallowed hard, trying not to choke on newly appearing tears. What a fountain I was becoming.

"C'mon, let's go." I jumped out of bed and walked over to my dresser. I began searching through piles of clothes as I felt him appear behind me.

"Where are we going?" He sounded a little worried, and that made me smile. Such an overprotective man. I turned and headed for the bathroom now.

"I'm going to change. Don't leave."

* * *

I didn't know where we were going. I just had to get out of that house. I did leave a note for Emi though, which should keep her calm... I hoped she wouldn't send the police after us anyway.

The car ride was quiet— for the first half at least. I drove along deserted back roads, passed fields and abandoned farmhouses. But there had been a question eating at me... And now was as good a time as ever to ask.

"Zero..." My voice was quiet, wavering a little. I wished it wouldn't. I needed to be stronger right now, or I wouldn't make it until he left. I knew I only had a little time.

He looked over towards me, but I pretended to be focussing on driving as I spoke.

"I was just wondering... why did you say Emi took your place yesterday?" I bit my lip. Was this too personal a question for him? He was silent for a while, his face blank, though this wasn't completely out of the ordinary. My heart was pounding as the length of silence grew. It seemed to stretch on for hours until finally, I heard him sigh.

"Because she did. She has. Not in the same way... not as your lover. I hope I'm still able to fill that role in your life."

I reached out and touched his arm. "Of course you are, you're—"

"No," he shook his head, and I could tell he was clenching his teeth now. I pulled my arm away. "She can give you warmth, friendship, right? Serena I am a monster. I can't give you anything. She could be there for you when I... when I had to leave. But it was _me _who left you in the first place. And I know I'll have to— never mind." His voice trailed off and the car was again filled with the heavy weight of silence.

"You'll have to leave again, right?" My vision was blurring, my eyes being covered my a layer of moisture. I pulled the car off onto the side of the road and rested my head on the steering wheel, barely holding back sobs. The reality of it hit me like a ton of bricks. Yes, I knew he was going to leave, but I had almost been able to convince myself that he would come back again. Only now that was impossible. He was going to have to leave again, and he would never come back.

I could hear Zero moving beside me, frantic. Somehow, by some strange talent his vampire-ness gave him, he was able to slide me out of my seat and onto his lap.

Still I refused to cry, and he didn't speak, just held me in the quiet. Time seemed to lose meaning, and I don't know how long we sat there.

Eventually, his lips found mine, and the sweet silk of his voice engulfed me with quiet words at me ear. I wrapped my arms around his neck and held him close to me as we shared what was sure to be our last time together. I could barely stand it.

The tears that had been pressing to escape all morning did, and they rolled silently down my face, staining our clothes. Zero pretended not to notice, and I was glad of that. Instead he just kept his face close to mine, his mouth pressed to mine, and his hand holding mine.

Sitting in this last embrace, I saw our entire future build behind my eyelids. And I saw it disappear in a cloud of smoke as Zero would do all too soon. I saw our wedding, beautiful with flowers and white everywhere. Our children playing, riding on his back, sleeping in our arms. Everything. And then it was gone.

I remembered that he was still holding me, and cried the last of my tears as I held my future and my life in my arms for the last time.

**Again, kind of very short. I'm sorry! but thank u everyone who reviewed, and feel free to review, anyone! Really! It's free of charge! (teheh ^.^). But happy holidays and I shall try to update quicker next time! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**a bit dramatic a 'spose. do not judge me! i hope you like it :]**

**DISCLAIMER: it seems that however many stars i wish on, my name never appears at the bottom of my vampire knight manga. *sigh***

I don't know what time we got home. I was disoriented. I remembered little details, like the flashes of blue and red lights, and Emi crying and screaming at Zero as she hugged me. I couldn't cry though. I was all cried out. Finally.

Emi had sent me to my room and told Zero to never come back. I'd choked back sobs at that, I recalled. I wasn't ready yet. But he'd been there in my room waiting for me, whether he'd gotten in through the window or had been able to sneak past Emi; I didn't care. I just reached out for him, and he held me in his arms as I fell asleep.

In the morning I woke up and, though I remained dry-eyed, I felt empty and— unaware. I pulled myself out of bed and got dressed without knowing what I'd put on. I knew Zero was gone now... he would have left late at night, after I was fast asleep. It amazed me how, even in unavoidably causing me pain, he did everything he could to lessen it.

When I went downstairs, I found that Emi had made me a huge breakfast. I ate it all to please her but I couldn't taste a thing. It was like all my senses had been cut off, and the only reason I didn't fall to the ground and stay there was because of my body's natural instinct to keep moving.

"Hey thanks, Emi. You're really a great friend you know." I gave her a weak smile, and felt my conscience ease a little bit when she gave me a sad, but honest smile in return.

I hoped it didn't show from the outside— my meltdown that is. I didn't want to worry anyone more than I already had. But they wouldn't have to worry about me for much longer. My will to live had left me completely along with my senses and my... _him_.

I didn't know what to call him. Boyfriend wasn't good enough. We were stronger than that. I loved him more than that. Lover sounded too scandalous. Husband was incorrect. We weren't married, and any possibility of that in the future was gone now. The love of my life, the bane of my existence— they both sounded so cliche, though probably the most realistic.

Ah well. I guess none of that really mattered anymore.

I strolled around my room thoughtfully, letting my hand rub across the surface of everything, touching it one last time. Space and time seemed to lose all their meaning again. Like my mind was trying to stretch out my final hours. But there was no point in it. I wouldn't be leaving anything behind worth staying for. Other than Emi I guess, but how could I enjoy friendship when I'd lost the only love my world had ever known?

There was no use in stretching it out any longer. That would only give me a chance to change my mind, and I couldn't let that happen. My mind was made up. I knew I couldn't live life without Zero, so I wouldn't.

I walked over to my window and opened it. I was surrounded for a moment by a cool breeze that blew strands of hair across my face. The I reached out into the soft air and put my hands on the part of the window at the top that jutted out. I put one foot on the sill, and then the other, so that I was squatting on the ledge.

Wow. Who knew that two floors was this high up... I gulped in a big breath of the chilly air around me and tried not to think of how my body was shaking. I closed my eyes and leaned forward...

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Sweetie."

I gasped and turned around to the owner of a voice that was vaguely familiar, gasping again as my abrupt movement almost threw my out of the building. Slowly, I lowered myself off the window ledge and looked up at my visitor.

I sucked in a breathe, yet again, as I realized that I could recognize my guest. It was the pureblood from before, the one who had called me _delicious_. Only this time Zero wasn't here to keep him from finding out for himself.

"What are you doing here?" I was thankful for the strength of my voice at that moment. Even though he was probably previously aware of Zero's absence, I didn't want him thinking I was completely incapable of fighting for myself. That really would make the odds a bit less in my favor.

"I saw Zero yesterday, on his way somewhere... but he didn't seem too happy. I noticed he was headed _away _from your quaint little home here and well... Heh. Not to hard to put the pieces together." He smiled coldly at me.

"Yes well apparently not, since you seem to have come to the wrong conclusion. I realize you've probably never been in a relationship before, but occasionally the couple can have a fight and one goes out for some fresh air. But I'm not surprised really— I mean, look at you." He snarled at me and I saw the flash of two pointed canines in his mouth. I tried not to look worried, and gave him a victorious smile.

Suddenly, his sneer disappeared and he was grinning again. "Impressive, dear. You were actually a bit believable there for a moment."

"What are you talking abou—" he held up a finger and pulled a metal earpiece out from behind his sleek blond hair.

"I just received word that your little boyfriend was found dead in the forest near here. Drained of all his blood. Probably the doing of another girlfriend— one actually of the same species. So very sorry, honey."

"No," I whispered. I fell to the ground as my eyes widened in shock. I was shaking all over, and the tremors overwhelmed me until my vision was blurry.

"But since I'm here," the pureblood said, sounding thoughtful, and seeming not to notice my meltdown, "why don't I just do the same thing to you?"

**yay for drama! && i would ever so love your reviews, if you wish to comment/ridicule/give constructive criticism/LO3VE... feel free XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here we are— after a long time of late posts and short chapters, we have reached the end of the story. I hope you all enjoy it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I am not responsible for the creation of Sir Wonderful-of-Wonderfulness, however that is good because those who create men cannot date them ;]**

I didn't have time to process the situation before he sprang at me— my mind was still working through the first part. Zero was... dead? Drained off all his blood. No. No, that couldn't happen. Not to him. It was impossible.

Wasn't it?

I was forced back into the present when pain lanced through my skull. I took a moment to asses the situation, trying to orient myself. I was lying on my back against the ice cold floor, but there was more ice pinning me to it. The pureblood.

I chocked and gasped as my airways were suddenly cut off by a big hand clutched around my throat. The vampire leaned forward so his lips were at my ear as my nails tried hopelessly to claw him off— I needed air. I was dying.

"Now, now, none of that," he crooned viciously. "The pain will stop in just a moment dear, unless you keep struggling like this. Then I may have to make it last longer." He released my neck for just a fraction of a second, just enough time for me to suck in a quick breath of oxygen, before closing his fingers again and strangling me even harder.

_I'm dying, _I realized again as warm tears began streaking my face. _I am going to die._

Somehow this death seemed to be coming peacefully. I saw little bubbles of darkness creeping across my vision, blurring it as the pain began to fade. This death was less scary than suicide, probably because I knew I would see Zero on the other side. But for a moment it...

Zero?

I could see his face as clear as crystal, smiling slightly down at me. I reached for his face, yearning to touch him one last time. He started to lean down, as he'd done many times before, and I closed my eyes so I could die with his final kiss.

"No," Zero demanded. "Open your eyes. You will watch this, dear. You will see when I make you mine. My little slave."

This didn't sound like Zero. But when I opened my eyes as he'd demanded the darkness was too overwhelming for me to see his face. I heard a sickly gasp somewhere in the distance before the darkness completely took over. I was going under. This was it. Death, I'm here. Come let me in.

His fangs pierced my neck. Only it wasn't the same sensation. I felt blissful, in a drunken stupor. But this was not the same. with Zero I usually felt his love coursing through my blood. This felt more like burning. A felt a laugh creeping at the back of my throat— what a _Bella_ I was. But laughter was not the appropriate reaction here.

I gasped for air, trying to squeeze out a plea for him to stop, but not even a peep sounded from my mouth. Pain returned, full blast, pushing away the darkness that had begun to creep back across my vision. Now I could scream. Only now it didn't matter anymore, nothing did, except for the fact that I really was dying. I could feel the weight of the vampire crushing my fragile body against the hard wooden floor. I felt dizzy from loss of blood, but his mouth was still at my neck. I kept my eyes open, though I don't think he would notice at this point if I closed them. But I obeyed anyway. I would take in everything I could, recollect every happy memory with my eyes open. I refused to let this world slip away from me without one last goodbye.

It all happened in a flash. Suddenly I felt no more pressure at my neck, nor was there anything holding me down. My vision was so blurry now, my senses so fuzzy, that I let myself smile. _Goodbye, _I thought, _thank you for not destroying my completely. I can see Zero now. I see him. _I see him. I see him!

I tried to refocus my eyes as a familiar shape leaned over me. I felt tears flooding down my face, though I suspected they had been for a while now. I thought I heard him calling my name, but I wasn't gone yet. I knew that much. The pain was returning a little. I wanted it gone. I shut my eyes tightly, trying to get it to go away, but then I heard his voice clear as crystal by my ear.

"No! Serena, open your eyes. Open them, now!" His strong, demanding voice was wavering, and that brought on another round of tears. I gasped for air that wouldn't come, and tried to lift my hand to touch his face. He must have seen me struggling, because his hand grabbed mine and held it to his face. I felt a wetness that didn't belong there, and the hand that held mine was holding it so tightly that usually it would have been uncomfortable. Though I couldn't feel a thing.

I felt a smile creep along my lips again as he lifted me, caressing me against his body. Ah yes, it was him, I knew it now. No other arms held me like his, so gently for such a seemingly emotionless man. I let him hold me for a few more minutes as I gathered the rest of my strength. I managed to lift my chin, but the movement was so forced that my body accidently let out a moan as I did. He turned his worried face towards my closed eyes [I could tell by the harshness in his voice he was worried— I felt awful, making him worry about me when he could have been killed only hours before] and held me tighter.

"I..." My words came out in a shaky breathe, and I was almost disgusted at the sound of my raspy voice.

"Stop talking. Save your energy. Emi is calling the hospital now. Don't leave me yet. Not yet."

"I..mL-lo..." My breaths were coming faster, shallower. I tried hard to open my eyes, to have one last picture of him in my mind. The last thing I saw. I remembered his face— happy, sad, angry, worried. All of those emotions, and only I had seen them. I put all my will into one last push of strength towards my brain. _Make... my eyes... work! _My eyelids shot open and my view was hazy for only a moment before it cleared. I could see perfectly. And I was staring at an angel.

I caught his gaze and his eyes stared at mine, searching for any fire in them, and hope. I held his gaze for a long minute, watching our lives reflect back at me in them. Then I opened my mouth. "Mine," I told him, before I was cut off by an onslaught of rapid gasps.

I saw a single tear roll down his cheek as I felt my head roll back, my eyes open but unseeing. I heard him whisper something just before my world went black—again. Forever.

"Yours. Forever."

**As I said before, this is the end. HOWEVER I would LOVE to write a final, epilogue chapter if you wish me to! So please, review! Plus, it just makes me so happy when you do! haha :D**


	9. Epilogue

**And here it is, the epilogue! I REALLY hope you like it; I hope I did well.... enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: this vision of total beauty that fills me with warm fuzzies was not created by me... SADNESS!**

"So you just woke up, and you were in the hospital?" A pair of large, pale blue eyes stared wonderingly up at me.

"Yes, ma'am, that's exactly it." I smiled down at the little pale complexioned girl with her eyes widening, if at all possible, even more.

"Don't interrupt!" Her older sister, who matched her in every way but size, scolded her. "Mama, was Father the one who saved you?"

I nodded at my daughter, my features softening at the mention of their father, my smile widening. "Yes, you father saved me from the evil vampire who had attacked me. He and Aunt Emi took me straight to the hospital. However I can't recall that day very well anymore..." That was a lie. I remembered every detail of that day. The day I died.

And I had died, technically. The doctor said my heart had stopped, and said that it was an "astounding medical recovery." I set him straight though. I knew my living was due to love; the undying, heart wrenching kind that binds your soul with he who holds your heart. I could never have been able to leave this world without him. Er, Zero. Not the doctor.

And look at us now! I'm the mother of two beautiful daughters, and a son who grows to look more like his father with each passing day. They were my most precious treasures now.

Zero makes such a good father, though know one believes me when I mention it. For such a silent, stoic vampire hunter, I suppose that their doubt is reasonable. But when he comes home at night, they all run to hug him and I see him smile slightly as they tug on his arms and yank at the bottom of his shirt, which they can only just reach while standing on tip toes. He stands straight and tall, and I smile to myself, watching them. Then he'll lower his gaze and give them a quick pat on the head. I see his eyes shining a little more as they sweep over our kids. He really is a softy, under particular circumstances.

"Mama," my youngest asks me, turning her sparkling, saucer-eyes towards me again. "Is Father coming home today?"

I smile and take her in my arms, sitting her up on my lap. "I don't think so, Sweetie. Not tonight. But don't worry. He'll be back soon." I kiss her forehead and she smiles back, a little sadly. Her older sister walks over to us and puts her hand on top of mine, and then leans in to put her lips by my ear.

"Don't be sad, Mama," she told me. "Remember what you said— Father loves you forever. And forever's a while, right?"

I look down at my daughter— how insightful she is! Yes, I told them that part of the story. I had too. I wanted to feel the prickle of electricity run through my body as I recalled it. A warm feeling engulfed me, and I felt my face blushing bright red as I leaned down to cover my babies with another round of kisses.

As I started to sit back up I felt a breath at my ear, and a cool hand on my shoulder. My mouth fell open but nothing came out. He wasn't supposed to come home tonight... and yet that breath was all too familiar.

I turned to see him kneeling beside me, his face very close; there was a twinkle in his eye that I deemed not appropriate for being around the children. It was a good thing that hadn't quite learned to read him as well as I had.

"You're back early," I whispered, both of us ignoring the excited squeals of our children as they bombarded his statue-like body.

He held my gaze for a few more seconds before respond simply, "Yes." Then without warning the room was silent, and I looked up to see my eldest daughter shooing her siblings into another room, carrying the bag of goodies Father had brought home with him.

I smiled and shook my head. My silly girl... Well anyway, I was grateful to her at this moment. And she would most certainly be receiving an extra scoop of ice cream after dinner.

My heart was speeding as he pulled my down from my chair and embraced me. Nothing had changed since we were young. He was still everything to me. I recalled a time when I had contemplated my future— this future, that I was now living— yet I had been thinking about how I would lose it. Now I knew that wasn't true, and as he kissed me and held me strongly I lost myself in another contemplation of the future— one I was sure of; one that involved being captivated by his arms... forever.

**well, there ya have it. I hope i ended the story well! i hope it was good! Thank you so much, EVERYONE for reading. and thanks especially if you reviewed! Your wonderful and VERY kind reviews were what kept me writing this thing. i totally love all of you (cause that isnt creepy or anything, right?? ^.^) But anyway... PLEASE REVIEW!!! XD and remember... Zero's watching. .**


End file.
